Yasumu
TWERK DAT ASS. Yasumu is a Player from Week 9, and a Re-Player-turned-Reaper from Week 10 of The Reaper's Game. He is actually the biggest, most embarrassing homo you'll ever know, who tends to make decisions a lot of people see as being really stupid. Personality He is a a rough around the edges ex-yakuza with a heavy Shikoku (“southern”) accent. All he wants to do is atone for the bad shit he pulled when he was alive. He lost his large lung capacity as his entry fee in Week 9. (Shhh, it was symbolic.) Week 10, he lost both Jing and his sister Minori's drive to continue living. Ouch. A proper description will come later. #YOLO. Appearance Standing at 6'1" and a half, Yasumu is a very, very tall bara man. He is well built (rather lean considering how muscular he is, to be honest) and hecking strong (he became the strongest overall player in TRG history Week 9). His butt is glorious. Just ask anyone. He is Japanese, and therefore has a medium Asiatic complexion. His eyes are a bright maroon, spotted with flecks of gold. His hair is straight, and a dark blue-black. It is also surprisingly long (down to the tops of his shoulders), but this is unnoticeable as he styles it in upwards spikes like the homo anime protag he truly is. He has a good sense of fashion, however he generally doesn't apply that to himself. Instead, he tends to wear casual 'yankee' or 'punk' clothes. In a serious setting, he looks swanky in a suit, and will slick and pin his bangs back. Mmmm. His 'standard' outfit from the beginning of Week 9 is a pair of (half) folded up, bootleg demin jeans, two bright red high-top skater sneakers, a dark red long shirt with rolled up sleeves under a grey t-shirt (tank top) with ripped-off sleeves, a bright blue and white varsity jacket, two silver chain necklaces, and a pair of sunglasses. Come Week 10, the jacket and one of his necklaces were lost, and a red neck scarf was gained. By the end of Week 10, his sunglasses were also lost. This is his current appearance. His back, butt, shoulders (front and back) and upper arms are fully covered in beautiful yakuza tattoos. There is one single tattoo in the middle of his chest, too. History Pre-Game He was a ridiculous yank. He was in Shibuya thinking he had his life fixed up. He didn’t. Yakuza debts sent him on a one way trip to the UG. THE REST IS COMING SOON. Week 9 He was a ridiculous yank who kissed an old man. THE REST IS COMING SOON. Post-Week 9 The next three and a half months of Yasumu's life were spent in the deepest, darkest recesses of the static. His psyche from the complete isolation was damaged heavily, and the though of eventual release to be alongside his friends once more were his only reprieve. If you thought the idea of Ramen couldn't save someone, think again. He wrote a memo entry every week during that time, all of which can be read [http://shibuya--crossing.tumblr.com/tagged/[the-static-entries.]/chrono here]. Week 10 COMING SOON. Post-Week 10 COMING SOON. Relationships Jing His partner during Week 9. She is quite a younger sister figure, and someone for whom he is willing to carve up the earth. He cares for her very strongly, and feels, in part, responsible for her. He is willing to do anything to protect her and see her smile. Following Week 10, he feels an immense amount of guilt in knowing he caused her to suffer so deepy. Yuushou His partner during Week 10. A part of the undefeatable trio. A sort of kouhai-figure, Yuushou is someone whom Yasumu wants to straighten up and face the real world like a proper young man. He feels as if he has to be a role model to him. At the same time, he feels they are similar in many ways, and wishes to rely upon him. Caroline A part of the undefeatable trio, from Week 10. Caroline is a Player friend he made and to some extent, she is someone for whom he sort of feels responsible. Yasumu sympathises with her predicament, and has the desire to help her as much as he can. Shogo A part of the grump gang, from Week 9. Otherwise known as "ossan". A fellow Player toward whom he felt very conflicted (albeit in the most positive way possible). Caring for him deeply, he was devastated at his death, and at the revelation that his death was essentially in vain. His final smile haunts him to this day. June A part of the grump gang, from Week 9. A fellow Player toward whom he felt quite the 'older brother' connection. He found her intelligence charming, and wished he could have seen her smile more. The image of her death is burned into his mind. Noel A fellow Player-turned-Angel toward whom he feels a very 'older brother' connection. Yasumu is somewhat baffled by his post-Game choices, but hopes he is doing well all the same. Ryan One of his closest friends, and probably even more than that. Yasumu can't help but feeling drawn to him, and is unable to leave him alone. Yasumu deeply trusts and respects him, but wishes he would open up more. Yasumu is eternally thankful for Ryan's 'adoption' of Jing. Howl A good Reaper friend. Otherwise known as "princess". Yasumu thinks her positivity and caring is endearing, and he cannot help but want to tease her senseless. They both got along swimmingly during Week 9, and he missed her terribly during Week 10. Yasumu now lives in her house, along with Jing and Ryan. Weiss Yasumu finds him kinda strict, but also fun. He knows he is a good guy deep down, and wishes he could get to know him better. Somehow, has the urge to kinda tease him. Lisette The Conductor of Week 9, Lisette was someone Yasumu could not stand. He founds her irresponsible, over-emotional, and on some level, corrupt. He still cannot find it in him to forgive her for her actions toward her brother. She is part of the reason why Yasumu decided to become a Reaper by the end of Week 10. Flynn Flynn is the embodiment of a Shark Noise who traumatised Yasumu in Week 9. A Reaper participant in Week 10, Yasumu could not stand this guy. After how he treated Jing the previous week, he could not fathom why anyone would like him, let alone make him 'human'. By the end of the week, they managed to come to terms with one another, due to Weiss' encouragement. Trivia *A roleplay blog for Yasumu can be found here. *His rice grain necklace was given to him by his younger sister. His half said "together (一緒)", while hers said "forever (ずっと)". *The scarf he wears around his neck was given to him by Jing at the end of Week 9. This scarf was actually Setsuna's. *At the beginning of Week 10, he gave both his rice grain necklace and his jacket to Jing, as thanks for the scarf. *His trademark sunglasses were actually used to hide his identity in the RG. He gave them to Yuushou at the end of Week 10. *He keeps the Vampire Cape bandanna Caroline made him in his back pocket. *He can twerk very, very well. He won't tell anyone why, however. *He can also crush bricks with his ass. His butt is just amazing. *Pre-Game, he was working to get an apprenticeship as a glassblower. *He used to swear like a sailor, until he made a promise with his sister not to do so. Now he tries his best not to curse, and if he notices himself screw up, he hits himself as punishment. *Yasumu made it a tradition to wear the Dragon Lady dress Day 7 of both his weeks. He blackmailed Ryan into buying it Week 9, while he had a specific set of things to do for it (set by Weiss) Week 10. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|sample not image Yaaaaaaas.png|Ah yes. Category:Reapers Category:Players Category:Week 9 Category:Week 10